1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to camping equipment and more specifically it relates to a collapsible tripod stool. The collapsible tripod stool can be folded up, so that it can be comfortably carried anywhere for any kind of outdoor activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous camping equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be utilized by people, such as soldiers, who are temporarily lodged in places having tents, huts or other makeshift shelters. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.